Coop Quests/Extra
Edit this section < Back to Coop Quests The Extra Coop stages, also known as Pandemonium after the area/stage name, contain the hardest enemies in Coop. Each stage in Extra has a chance to drop replicas needed to craft Class Champion Weapons. They also have a much higher chance to drop Warrior Creed and Mage Creed than Hard stages. There are currently 4 stages in Extra with a total of 18 Extra quests. Pandemonium lvl 1 Corridor of Puzzles :Fairly resistant to debuffs and gains a moderate Refresh at 50%. Fairly high attack power and multiattack rate. Commonly farmed for its relative easiness and potential Nirvana Replica and Oliver Replica drops. Sword-Slashed Stone :When debuffed, with counterattack with the same debuff. If you buff yourself with Fire Resistance, it will use a special counterattack as well. High multiattack rate. Lost in the Dark :Very high defense and low attack above 50% HP, very high attack and low defense below 50%. Commonly farmed for its relative easiness. Claw-Carved Path :Its Charge Attack inflicts Stone on all allies, one person with Veil and Clarity will be nice to have if you cannot kill it before having to deal with that. Counterattacks Gravity effects with Stone. High multiattack rate. Tyrant's Bed :Deals more damage and has fewer Charge Diamonds below 30%. Charge Attack reduces all allies' Charge Gauges to 0. Counterattacks Debuff Resistance with an AOE Paralysis and Dispel. Pandemonium lvl 2 Tunnels of Gloom :Immune to debuffs, Charge Attack hits everyone and has a chance to inflict instant death. Recommended to have a Holy Saber. Have all members stop when its Charge Diamonds are full, then have the Holy Saber cast Phalanx. Phalanx should have cooled down again by the time it is ready to use its Charge Attack again. It can gain a Defense Up buff, this expires after 40 seconds. Dispel is recommended for other buffs. Time of Judgement :Pretty much the same mechanics as Vohu Manah Showdown. Time of Revelation :Pretty much the same mechanics as Ifrit Showdown. He has very damaging regular attacks, so make sure someone can debuff Attack Down. Time of Eminence :Pretty much the same mechanics as Corow Showdown. Similar to Tunnels of Gloom, bring a Holy Saber to cast Phalanx before she hits 50% HP, which is when she casts Alfven. She will gain a Refresh as well. Pandemonium lvl 3 Guardian's Plinth :There are 3 robot sentries with random elements. The top sentry will heal all of them with its Charge Attack, so focus down that one first. Rule of the Tundra :Pretty much the same mechanics as Cocytus Showdown. Rule of the Plains :Pretty much the same mechanics as Sagittarius Showdown. Uses Astra Horizon at 75%, 50%, and 25%; if you deal damage too fast, he will use them back-to-back, and it deals more damage as his HP gets lower. Rule of the Twilight :Pretty much the same mechanics as Diablo Showdown. Kill the orb first, bring someone with Clarity to remove debuffs. Pandemonium lvl 4 Breaking the Mold :Gains full Charge Diamonds whenever any skill is used; only happens once a turn. His Charge Attacks can reduce your Charge Gauges, heal himself, or inflict Paralysis. Amidst the Waves :Pretty much the same mechanics as Neptune during Rise of the Beasts. Kill the serpent first. Amidst the Petals :Pretty much the same mechanics as Zephyrus during Rise of the Beasts. Amidst Severe Cliffs :Pretty much the same mechanics as Titan during Rise of the Beasts. Amidst the Flames :Pretty much the same mechanics as Agni during Rise of the Beasts.